Improvement award funding of $700,000, to be matched by the applicant, is requested for altering and renovating an existing 10,000 sq. ft. specific pathogen free (SPF) small rodent breeding and research holding facility and for purchasing ten ventilated rodent barrier housing units. The UW will provide the remainder of project costs estimated at $1,652,352. The project is responsive to a critical need for additional space in the Health Science Center to house mice used in genetic research that is supported by the National Institutes of Health (NIH) at a level of over $25 million annually. Proposed renovations will include replacing an old and failing tunnel cage washer; installing a new bedding dispenser; providing automated watering service and removing outdated masonry cubicles in each of 12 animal rooms to significantly increase space utilization efficiency; and resurfacing worn wall, ceiling, and floor surfaces. These improvements are expected to double animal holding capacity immediately in this facility and to eventually make triple holding space possible as more older style caging units are replaced. This project will help substantially in accommodating anticipated growth in use of mice used in genetic research expected during the next two years. Also, health security will be strengthened and animal care made more efficient. This project is consistent with operating experience in this environment and recognition that trying to meet the space and animal quality needs of researchers conducting genetic research in mice is clearly most important priority. Testimonials from these researchers confirm that their need for using mice will continue to increase and that their research will be adversely impacted if needed space is not convenient and available. More broadly, this project will complement continuing transition to the use of healthier and higher quality disease free animals in the AAALAC-accredited campus wide program of animal care and use.